1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring module, a wiring-module intermediary body and a method for manufacturing a wiring module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-228218 discloses a battery connection plate overlapped with and mounted on a battery assembly composed of a plurality of batteries and having busbars connected to terminals of the batteries. This battery connection plate includes a wiring material mounting section in which a plurality of signal output wires connected to the respective busbars can be arranged.
However, according to the above technique, the wiring-module mounting section is formed only in a direction along a plate surface of the battery connection plate. Thus, there has been a problem of being considerably difficult to route the signal output wires in a direction intersecting with the wiring-module mounting section.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation.